Loonatic Love Story
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: This story is about how lexi and ace fell in love as well as lexi's 3 friends. they fall in love as well. i can't wait to read reveiws! oh! this has some action in this too BTW.


**Loonatics Unleashed: An Ace and Lexi Love story**

**(NOTE: i am the author of this story in case you have read this under the name of "Remedy's Melody". I am** **the same person, "crazychika03" can votch for me and i have emailed the maker of this site and have not got one back yet but these are mine so i don't wanna hear "oh that's not yours!" or "you copied that" and "There can only be one copy of the story on this site". Keep bad comments like that to yourself plz. Thank you. The other stories that i had to copy on this account are "My Love", "Lovers Lane", "Enemies arise", "For the love of Equestria!" and this story.)**

We start out at the Loonatics HQ. Where we see Ace meditating, Duck watching T.V, Slam chasing a red dot coming from a toy laser, Rev watching Slam chase the laser that he was pointing everywhere, and Tech, who was playing with a toy helicopter that only had a joystick to maneuver it.

Where's Lexi? Getting dressed for something she's been dying to do. As she finishing putting on her bran new outfit that she was also dying to try on which was and crop top that was a very dark black and a very short, short sleeved jack that was a very bright pink and white with the shine on it,ot also had matching puffy pants(which was all pink) and had a very dark and big pink "B" on the right pant-leg, and she was heading towards the main room ,(which is the room where the kitchen, living room, and T.V is), with one of her earphones in.

**_Lexi_**: "Hey guys!"

All except for Duck and Slam turned around to see her. Curious with her as he always was, Ace asks what and where she was doing and going.

**_Ace_**: "What ya' doing dare Lex? Going to the park or something?"

_{Ace is the leader or some-what the leader of these super heros and this parcticular bunny had a crush on this certain female bunny that always hung out with them, but from time-to-time, have her girl time or alone time.}_

**_Rev_**: "Yeah!*-*why*-*you*-*wearing*-*that*-*outfit*-*for ?*-*Going*-*to*-*the*-*park*-*like*-*Ace*-*said*-* or*-*seeing*-*your-mom?*-*Or*-*going*-*to*-*the*-* movies?*-*Or*-*swimming?*-*Or*-*roller*-*skating?* -*Ooh*-*i*-*love*-*to*-*skate*-*can*-*i*-*come*-*w ith?!"

_{Rev is like the secondary brains of the team and is extremely fast road runner (for the most part anyway), not only is he fast on his feet but most of the time continuously talks like there's no tomorrow.}_

Slam had crashed into something because Rev had this lazer pen and was swinging the thing everywhere as he was waving his arms around like some silly person, as well as jogging in place.

**_Slam_**: "Ahoweblah!" (I'm okay)

**_Lexi_**: "Okay...Anyway, I'm not going skating. But if I was, you know you'll be the first person I'd ask Rev."

Lexi let out a little giggle as she saw the smile on her fast talking friend. She continued, answering her friends questions.

**_Lexi_**: "And Ace is right"

**_Ace_**: "What do ya mean I'm right?"

**_Duck_**: "Would you stop with all the questions! I am trying to watch T.V here! Why do you care anyway?"

Duck kept flicking the remote to different channels to see what was decent to watch, (for him at least).

_{Duck is a smartie-come-back type person. He doesn't know when to quit and always has a smart remark to make of someone, something or the situation at hand._

_But other than that he's a good partner to work with, and a heroic hero...if you will.}_

**_Ace_**: "Because she's part of da team and i'd like to know where my teammates are when day're out so if an emergency so happens to come, we can inform dam."

**_Duck_**: "Is that so?..."

Duck slightly turned his head towards Ace and giving him a "yeah right look"

"...Well what i think is-"

Ace apparently knew what Duck was fixing to say so he butted in before he could finish that statement.

**_Ace_**: "Be mindful of what you say Duck. It can and will come back to haunt you. Besides,...Zadavia told me do it anyway."

Lexi saw that they seemed to stop and continued what she was trying to explain where she was going.

**_Lexi_**: "Like i was saying. He's i'm not going to the park. I'm going to this studio my friends invited me to and then were going to do something fun."

_**Duck**_: "You have friends!"

Duck, now fully turned around, gave Lexi a shocked expression while talking sarcastically.

**_Lexi_**: "That's not funny duck!"

She said stomping her foot in anger.

**_Duck_**: "Okay this time i wasn't being funny, i really meant it!"

Lexi glared at him, putting her fists on her hips and leaning forward slightly.

**_Tech_**: "You know Lexi, Duck is right."

**_Lexi and Duck_**: "He is! - I am!"

**_Tech_**: "Yeah. Think about, we usually don't see you hanging out with any girls most of the time. And plus you never really told us that you have friends besides us. And with all of us saving the day, we mostly i, Rev and, Ace, didn't really think you had time for other friends."

**_Ace_**: "I can't believe i'm saying dis but, Tech has a point about Duck."

**_Lexi_**: "Well then i'm sorry about not taking you seriously Duck."

_**Duck**_: "You got that right sister! Just one question, if i may?"

**_Lexi_**: "I take that back. And you know what i think that's the first i ever heard you use manners!?"

Ace chuckled when she said that. _'I knew Duck would say something to make her say that'_

**Lexi: "**But you may ask something, but it better not be stupid."

**_Duck_**: "Alright, alright! But trust me this question isn't stupid. How come you don't invite us to do that fun something with you?"

_**Ace**_: "Ducks got a point. How-"

**_Lexi_**: "Because one i'm a girl and-"

**_Duck_**: "I think we've established that point already."

**_Lexi_**: "And that i'm always stuck with you BOYS, and never any girl time except for when i speak to Zadavia, and that's on rare occasions, and no I do not have no problems with her either in case you're wondering. Plus, and i did say this, we were going to have girl time and yes that means talking about boys, bras, beaches, what we do for a living, and just plain act stupid. And the "fun" thing is something i don't want you guys to know, even though i can trust almost all of you..."

Lexi stops and looks at Duck for a second.

...and though i'm use to you guys, and i mean no hard feelings, believe me or not, i practically live with a friend who has the same smart mouth as Duck dose.

**_Duck_**: "Well that was a mouth full. And HEY!"

Lexi was nodding her head. She smiled at that last comment from Duck.

**_Tech_**: "Fine by me. I got more important things to do."

Tech was walking off to the kitchen as he finished the end of his sentence.

**_Tech_**: "Just let me know how it goes."

He called from the kitchen counter and began to drink his drink.

**_Rev_**: "Ahhhhhh man!"

_**Lexi**_: "What's wrong Rev?"

_**Rev**_: "That means we're stuck here!"

He said as he plopped on one of the chairs in the living area.

**_Lexi_**: "Okay. How about this? I'll meet you guys at the park by 2:35-3:00ish. Okay? My friends probably might be with me."

She said as she put her arms out to her sides.

**_Rev_**: "Ohhh Yay! You're the best Lex!"

**_Lexi_**: "Well.."

Lexi giggles feeling flattered.

**_Ace_**: "Sounds like a plan."

_**Duck**_: "Sounds like a date."

**_Lexi_**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Once again, balling her fists and putting them on her hips but this time with a very angry look.

**_Slam_**: "sikf ghufjd jeid ghu!" (That sounds like fun to me!)

Slam had said clapping happily.

**_Duck_**: "Sure it is...if you call meeting a bunch of girly-girls is fun."

**_Slam_**: "fkgjus fjeii ehty fjgu?" (What's wrong with that?)

Slam asked Duck, wondering what was wrong with hanging out with girly-girls. Lexi was like practically all the time.

_**Duck**_: "What's wrong with that?! Slam, buddy, we're going to meet a bunch of girls that talk '_a lot'_. Example one."

He motioned his hands and points the remote at Lexi.

**_Ace and Lexi_**: "Duck!"

He flinches when they yell his name. Lexi looks at Ace then at Duck.

**Duck**: "What?!"

**_Ace_**: "One dat was rude."

_**Lexi**_: "Diddo."

Ace looks at Lexi then back at Duck.

_**Ace**_: "And two it wouldn't hurt to meet the girls. It would be nice to meet some of Lexis friends.

_(Lexis phone rings)_

Lexi pulls out her phone that tech made for each of the it's team members, and answers it.

**_Lexi_**: "Yellow?"

**_Duck_**: "Bright colors have nothing to do with this."

**_Lexi_**: "Duck, guess what?"

**_Duck_**: " What?"

_**Lexi**_: "Shut up."

Obviously falling for the joke. She then walks a little bit away from the couch then stops to answer her friend that called her.

_**Lexi**_: "Why does it matter, Makayla?"

_**Duck**_: "Who's "_Makayla" _?"

Lexi gives Duck a glare then decides ignores him and listens to one of the three friends she's going to meet at the studio.

**_(over the phone)_**

_**Makayla**_: "Okay let me get this straight. You live with five guys that are roughly your age and you said, three are your height, one's my height, and the other is bigger than you and you don't have a clue _**who**_ they use to be, or **_where_** they came from, who **_they_** know. Just that they are super hero's and they live with you, of course, and how they became hero's and you say that there's **_no __tension_ **anywhere or **_between_ **any of you guys?!"

**_Lexi_**: "Well there's Duck, but i'm pretty much use to him"

**_Makayla_**: "Really!? Why?"

**_Lexi:_ **"Because of you, you two are practically the same."

Makayla began to say something but thought before she said anything.

_**Makayla**_: "Can i ask you a question?"

**_Lexi_**: "You just did."

**_Makayla_**: "Really?"

Laughing a lil' bit at what Lexi said

**_Lexi_**: "Really. Now what?"

Confirming what she said.

**_Makayla_**: "Is he cute?"

Lexi knew who she was talking about, so she turned and stared at Duck thinking about what she was gonna say so it wouldn't seem like her friend was interested in Duck. And she thought very carefully for about 20 seconds, and through those 20 seconds she continuously stared at him.

**_Duck_**: "What!?"

All Lexi did was shake her head before she heard her friend talking again.

_**Makayla**_: "Well?"

**_Lexi_**: "Would you give me sometime to think about it!?"

**_Makayla_**: "Okay. Just hurry up cause i'm waiting in the park for you and i just saw a hot guy jogging without his shirt on! Damn he was hot to!"

Lexi let out a breath. Trying s hard not to laugh out loud.

**_Lexi_**: "You're desperate. But do you want me to take a picture?"

**_Makayla_**: "I don't know and that would help out a whole lot!"

**_Lexi_**: "K. Hold on"

Just then Slam and Tech walked beside the others. And now all of them are either sitting or standing in the living area when she took the picture.

**_Lexi_**: "Say cheese!"

She said as she Took and sent the picture to her friend.

**_Lexi_**: "Hello? Did you get it?"

Makayla just sat in her car, wide eyed . She didn't exactly know what to say to the picture.

**_Lexi_**: "Hello? You there?"

_**Makayla**_: "Yeah. I have you on speaker and i'm looking at the picture you sent me and i just really don't know what to say about it. Duck is... t-the duck right?

**_Lexi_**: "That's why that's his name. Are you okay?"

_**Makayla**_: "Yeah. Where do you live with them?!"

**_Lexi_**: "It's the giant tower that's a glass blue up and down, why?"

**_Makayla_**: "What da hell!"

_**Lexi**_: "What's wrong? What did i do?"

**_Makayla_**: "You son of a-oooohhhhh! I could kill you right now!"

_**Lexi**_: "Why? What happened?"

At this point, even the guys are wondering what's going on with her friend. And since the phone rang, they all been silent.

**_Makayla_**: "I'm parked right in front of the damn thing!"

Lexi had an annoyed expression on her face right about now. But then she tried not to laugh.

_**Lexi**_: "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ace chuckled at that.

_**Makayla**_: "Sorry."

**_Ace_**: "What happened? Is she okay?"

**_Lexi_**: "Yeah she's fine. She's just being stupid."

**_Makayla:_**"Hey! I heard that!"

**_(doorbell rings)_**

A big blue screen popped up to show her friend standing at the entrance of the tower. She looks up and sees a camera look at her and glares at it.

**_Makayla_**: "Open the damn door already!"

Tech gets startled by her and opens the door.

**_Lexi_**: "She isn't that bad. She's just like Duck, so.. you'll know how she can be."


End file.
